my kitty
by ARtemIs07
Summary: EDITED! Read "Izo" same story but MUCH BETTER!


Summary: A four year-old Haruno Sakura is a cute little girl with pink hair which is always tied into two ponytails and owns a pink cat. One day when her cat get stuck in a tree a certain Uchiha is there to save the day…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

My kitty… 

" Mummy… can I take Izo to the academy park?" asked a 4 year-old cute girl with pink hair.

" Sure Sakura just go home before dark ok? Oh and bring some of this cookies I made." Said Sakura's mom. She like her daughter has pink hair just above her shoulders, Sakura's mom is very good at cooking because they have a restaurant for business.

" Ok mom, Thanks!" said Sakura enthusiastically.

"Ok have fun" said Sakura's mom as she smiled at her cute daughter.

" Ok I'll go now. Come on Izo" said Sakura as she put her pink little kitten to the basket with the cookies.

Once at the park Sakura placed the basket under the tree, when she take a look at the basket she saw that Izo is sleeping, so she took the cookies and go running to the swing to play with her friends.

After a few minutes or so Izo, the cat of Sakura with pink furs yawn… Why is his fur pink? Well I don't know either, Sakura just found him on the streets one day, and once she saw the little cat she instantly fell in love with it.

Izo is just lazily sitting in the basket when a butterfly flew pass his nose, being a playful cat that he is he try to catch it with his paw the butterfly just fly higher higher and higher until it reaches the branch of the tree.

But still Izo didn't give-up he followed the butterfly up in the tree. Once he think that he cornered his prey he leap from where he is standing and stretch out his legs to catch the butterfly.

Once he landed he opened his paw to see no butterfly, It flew to another tree when he tried to get it.

Izo just gave up he was in no mood for playing now, So he tried to get some sleep. When he turn around he just realized that he is way-up high in the tree.

Poor little kitty stuck in a tree and so terrified. He can't do anything but just stay up there and wait for his owner to save him.

After a while Sakura felt tired and go under the tree to rest. When she look at the basket to check on Izo, she found it empty.

" Izo… Izo… where are you? Come out now" shouted Sakura almost crying.

She turned her head left to right trying to catch a glimpse of pink furs.

That's when she heard a faint 'meow' from up the tree. When she turned to look up what she saw made her heart stop. Her poor little kitty stuck up in the tree.

When her kitty made another faint 'meow' Sakua lost it. She started crying and asking for help.

"Wahhhhhhh! Help please somebody help my kitty! Wahhhhh!" cried Sakura.

That's when a guy approach her.

" Hey what's wrong?" ask a voice from behind Sakura.

Sakura lifted her head from her hands and look at the source of the voice.

She look at the guy in shock,

He look a lot like… 

" Why are you crying" ask again the guy. But Sakura just look at him.

He look a lot like… Prince Sasuke-kun… But older, who is he? 

Slowly Sakura lifted her hand and point at the tree.

" My- My kitty _sniff _is stuck" explained Sakura.

" I see… I could get it down here." Said the guy.

" Really? You would do that?" asked Sakura innocently.

The guy just nodded. And started climbing on the tree. Sakura just stare at him as he climbed the tree. He has a dark blue hair he has a shirt that has a red and white fan on it Just like Sasuke. He's around 16-17 years-old.

When he finally reached Izo he picked him up and jumped from the tree. Once they landed on the ground Sakura rush to them and hug Izo.

Izo sensing the Warmth of her owner snuggled closer to Sakura's arms. Sakura smiled and look at the guy.

" Thank you so much!" said Sakura happily.

"Hn" was the only reply of the guy.

" I'm Sakura by the way Haruno Sakura"

The guy just look at her for a moment.

" Uchiha Itachi"

Uchiha… Uchiha… Uchiha… 

" I know that name… hmm…" murmured Sakura.

Itachi just look at Sakura with an expressionless face. When he is about to walk away. Sakura called him.

" Now I remember… your one of my prince!" said Sakura happily.

At that statement Itachi sweatdropped.

"huh?"

" Yeah that's right… you save my little Izo, You're my prince!" beamed Sakura.

"What are you talking about?" asked a very confuse Itachi.

" You're my _boyfriend_!" Sakura said while hugging Itachi's arm smiling.

" Hey! What are you doing? Get off! Get off!" Itachi said trying his best to pry the annoying pink haired girl from his arm.

But as if Sakura didn't heard him just laugh and clutch Itachi's arm tighter.

While Izo climbed to Itachi's shoulder up to his head and rested there.

Itachi just sigh and give-up he is already late in meeting a friend.

So just imagine Uhiha Itachi the most respectable teenage ninja in konoha is walking in the town with a four year-old girl hanging at his arm beaming and laughing and a pink cat sitting on his head.

Seeing this site is like all the late hokages rolled on their graves.

When finally he arrived at the restaurant where he will meet his friend Kisame and away from the questioning looks of the town people.

His friend came out of the door.

When the shark like man saw Itachi he has this shock/ question look on his face.

Itachi just sigh and said, " Don't ask, It's a long story."

Kisame just nodded dumbly still shock at the site. And they started walking away from the people's gaze. With a pink haired girl and cat clutching at Itachi.

**End**

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry if there are some wrong grammars. But this idea just came to me just like that. Maybe it's a little bit pointless. **

**I dunno… maybe, just maybe…**

**Ok that's all!**

**Please review!**


End file.
